eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fångad av en stormvind
|year = 1991 |position = 1st |points = 146 |previous = "Som en vind" |next = "I morgon är en annan dag" }} "Fångad av en stormvind" (English: Captured by a storm wind) was the Swedish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome, performed by Carola, who had previously represented the country eight years earlier in Munich with the song "Främling", finishing in 3rd place. It won the Contest with 146 points, giving the country its third win. It tied on points with France's entry from Amina but after a voting recount it won the title due to being awarded more 10 points. It is also the country's last winning entry to be performed in its national language. Lyrics Swedish= Jag har aldrig slutat tro Att efter varje natt väntar gryningen Fast jag inte kan förstå Så finns det tid för skratt när jag börjar om igen Känner doften från en stilla ocean Plötsligt står jag i en levande orkan Jag är fångad av en stormvind, fast för dig Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar Det är dags att ge sig av För stunder som har flytt kommer aldrig mer Reser ut på öppet hav Där allting blir som nytt i den framtid som du ger Utan saknad lämnar jag min trygga hamn Fri men ändå bunden till en öppen famn Jag är fångad av en stormvind, fast för dig Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar Vi går tillsammans Förenad av kärlekens band Min längtan vaknar när du ler Och räcker mig din hand Jag är fångad av en stormvind Fångad av en stormvind (Fast för dig) Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar (Fångad av en stormvind) Jag är fångad av en stormvind |-| Translation= I have never stopped believing That after every night waits the dawn Even though I can’t understand There’s time for laughter when I start all over again I can smell the scent from a quiet ocean Suddenly I’m in the middle of a vivid hurricane I am captured by a storm wind, stuck on you Nothing can stop me, when it’s blowing in my heart Captured by a storm wind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind It is time to move on For the moments that have passed, never come back Travelling on an open sea Where everything is like new in the future you give I’m leaving my safe harbour without missing it Free, but still tied to open arms I am captured by a storm wind, stuck on you Nothing can stop me, when it’s blowing in my heart Captured by a storm wind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind We are walking together United by the bonds of love My longing is awakened when you smile And give me your hand I am captured by a storm wind Captured by a storm wind (Stuck on you) Nothing can stop me, when it’s blowing in my heart Captured by a storm wind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind (Captured by a storm wind) I am captured by a storm wind Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Swedish. Category:Winning Songs